wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor Samoa: Fans vs. Screenhogs
Brought to you by Manateetwelve Burnett - Survivor Samoa: Fans vs Screenhogs is the 29th season of Survivor. 10 recruits super fans of the show will compete against 10 of the most the most famous, loved, adored, perfect, absolutely marvelous in any way possible competitors from all around reality television. Will the fans triumph over the favorites? Or will the favorites crush every ounce of any hope or dream any fan might have? Who am I kidding, of course they will. Previos season: Survivor: Hawaii Next season: - TBA Contestants Episodes Episode 1 - "Like That Time I Played Basketball With Pedro Bial" The two tribes arrive at the brand new location, Samoa. In Sartain, Maryann exists, and Denise starts planning her strategy. In Bornotsob, Brook and Kamilla bond over attention whoring and Phillip makes out with Rob while planning a new alliance. In the immunity challenge, which consists of convincing a family from Texas to buy an electric heater. Brook is doing well, but Soo uses his Korean commercial actor abilities to win the challenge. Before tribal council, Phillip and Rob form an alliance with the whole tribe, except Brook and Kamilla, and they vote out Brook for being the only likable screenhog on the tribe. Brooke - Jet, Jordan, Lisa, Phillip, Rachel, Radley, Rob, Tyler Rob - Kamilla, Brooke Episode 2 - "Here's Your Evil Lair, Our Majesty" In Sartain, Denise forms a majority alliance with all the men except Mark, plus Meghan. In Bornotsob, Tyler pulls a hilar prank on Lisa and says "to-tell", making her cry because pranks are too big for her. Phillip builds a fortress for Boston Rob, where they plan on who to take out next. Meanwhile, Kamilla has a breakdown for being on the outs and gets drunk with sea water. Bornotsob wins the solely physical challenge due to Radley and Jet being perfect g.ods, and Sartain eliminate Nicole for some reason. Nicole - The Ginger, Brandon, Denise, Meghan, Soo, Tolkien Meghan - Kelly, Mark, Maryann, Nicole Episode 3 - "Hot, Hot Boston" In Bornotsob, Rachel finds Rob and Phillip engaging in sexual activities on their fortress and screams in horror, Rob tries to explain, but she says he is terrible at being gay. Radley catches a whale and produces enough meat for the whole stay in the island and Jet creates a system to make easy fore with an unknown animal's dung. Jordan and Tyler do something OTT. In the challenge, use a rope to catch loads of hay, Jet dominates completely and wins the challenge for Bornotsob. In Sartain, Denise's alliance targets Maryann for being a threat. Maryann - The Ginger, Brandon, Denise, Meghan, Soo, Tolkien Denise - Kelly, Mark, Maryann Episode 4 - "Dangummit, I Make a Rad Whale Barbie" In Sartain, Denise says she isn't afraid of backstabbing her alliance if she needs too. Meanwhile, in Bornotsob, Lisa discovers Phillip and Rob had an affair and tries to cure them from their disease. Rachel and Jordan make a whale barbecue party and call everybody except Kamilla, while Radley shows his amazing barbecue grilling skills. Kamilla is depressed for being left out and gets drunk on ocean water again until she gets in an alcoholic coma. This results in the production banning all ocean water from the show, making her tribe hate her even more. Sartain loses the challenge and vote for Mark, but we don't see why because the whole episode revolved around the other tribe. Mark - The Ginger, Brandon, Denise, Meghan, Soo, Tolkien Denise - Kelly, Mark Episode 5 - "Floaters Better Grab a Life Vest!" In Bornotsob, Tyler decides he's too bored and wants to walk to Japan, his team is against, and Lisa says Japan is too big for her. The challenge was a swimming one. Rachel grabs a life vest, and Sartain is in the lead, but Tolkien drowns because he's black. The medics decide he has to be medically evacuated due to water on his lungs. The challenge continues, and Bornotsob wins because Radley is on their team. Jeff Probst reveals it is a double elimination, and both teams will go to tribal council, but one member of Bortnotsob will win immunity in a challenge. The challenge is who drinks more Tequila, Rachel and Kamilla are neck and neck, but Rachel chokes on Tequila and Kamilla wins immunity. In Bornotsob, Rob comes up with a plan to blindside Tyler, and he succeeds. In Sartain, Denise and her alliance all vote for Kelly, but Kelly plays a hidden immunity idol she found while she was off camera and eliminates Denise with her single vote. Tolkien - MEDEVAC'D Tyler - Jet, Jordan, Lisa, Phillip, Rachel, Radley, Rob Rob - Kamilla Rachel - Tyler Denise - Kelly Kelly - The Ginger, Brandon, Denise, Meghan, Soo (do not count) Episode 6 - "We Need To Think Ahead, I'm Talking About Wedding" In Bornotsob, Lisa misses her family and cries, Rachel and Kamilla argue over futilities. Kamilla tells Rachel to get her nose done before getting her boobs done, and Rachel calls Kamilla a floater. Radley stops their fight by existing, then, he and Jet find a cave filled with pizza. Boston Rob brags about how he's in charge and plots his team's demise, while Phillip plots his marriage with Rob. In Sartain, Denise's alliance is shocked, and Soo offers to take charge. Bornotob wins another challenge, conisting of cattle ranching. Soo is certain Kelly is going home, but Meghan and The Ginger, tired of being bossed around by a negative force, turn to Kelly's side and blindside Soo. Soo - The Ginger, Kelly, Meghan Kelly - Brandon, Soo Episode 7 - "Goshdangit to heck, We're Merging Good Ol' Folks" The tribes merge, Rob suggests the name Murlonio and everyone agrees. Phillip creates the new Stealth R Us, with Jet (The Heart), Lisa (The Sister), Radley (The Rad) and Rob (The ONETRUEGOD), as he doesn't like the Big Brother girls, Phillip leaves them out. Kamilla pleads Kelly to join them and eliminated Boston Rob, but Kelly has other plans, and tells the fans Rob is amazing and they should all vote with him, and they agree. Radley wins the immunity challenge by wrestling a shark, two whales and Marina Del Rey. At tribal council, the fans pretend they're sising with the Big Brother girls, but vote out Jordan, who spends most of her time not drunk, unlike her alies. Jordan - Jet, Lisa, Phillip, Radley, Rob, The Ginger, Brandon, Kelly, Meghan Rob - Jordan, Kamilla, Rachel Edgic Table